


The Music Between Us

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: If it were anyone else...
Relationships: Carolyn Martens/Konstantin Vasiliev
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Music Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



"Come on, come on." Konstantin would not be deferred, no matter how hard Carolyn tried. 

Truthfully, if anyone else had tugged her out of her seat that way, she would have had them killed. With Konstantin, she was ready to do it herself. But she found herself pressed against him, her hand in his with his other on the back. The music filled the air around them like so many memories. 

"You know how I feel about dancing."

"Do I?" His smile was bright. "I must have forgotten."

She was still not ready to admit that it was quite nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work!


End file.
